Meant To Be?
by NYKIDDO
Summary: Edward's the new foreign exchange student at school. What happens when Edward meets the girl of his dreams? Will they be able to work out?
1. Intro

**EPOV**

I was really excited to get to go to America. You see, I'm foreign exchange student from Italy. It's always been one of my biggest dreams to get to see the American life and get to learn about the American culture. Now, after years, I was finally able to go. The only thing I didn't expect was too attached to so many people. That's the hardest thing about being a foreign exchange student was that you meet new people and get attached.

The worst thing, and the best, though, was falling in love…. In other words, the worst and the best thing was Bella Swan.

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**EPOV**

"Come on, Edward!" Alice yelled. Alice is the girl that I'm staying with while I'm here in Forks, Washington. Alice is really sweet, but she's so full of energy, she's hard to keep up with at times. We get along great though. It's almost like I've known her my whole life.

Her parents are also very sweet. Their names are Esme and Carlisle. They've been very welcoming and helpful since I've gotten here. They even got me my own car for while I'm here! How cool is that!

"I'm coming!" I said as I finished getting dressed.

I ran down the stairs and saw Alice waiting for me. "Ready?" she asked.

"I guess," I said nervously.

She smiled sweetly at me. "You'll be fine," she said, "Don't be nervous."

I smiled back, "Thanks, Alice," I said.

"Let's go!" she said. I laughed at her eagerness and fallowed her out to her car. "I can't wait for you to meet all my friends!" she said as she drove, "They're great! You'll absolutely love them!"

"I'm sure I will, Ali," I said.

She pulled into the parking lot at Forks High School and jumped out of the car and ran into Jasper's arms. Jasper is Alice's boyfriend, I got to meet him a when I first got here. He's really nice. He and I became friends as soon as we met.

I got out of the car and walked over to Alice and her friends. "Edward!" she said, taking my hand and pulling me over to everyone. "This is Rose and Emmett. Guys, this is Edward." Alice said as she pointed to the tall girl with blonde hair and the big guy. Alice had already told me a lot about everyone so I knew that Jasper and Rose are brother and sister, and that Emmett and Rose are dating.

Rose smiled at me. "It's nice to meet you, Edward," she said.

I smiled back, "You too," I said, "Alice has told me a lot about you guys."

"You know, Alice," Emmett said, "When you told me you were getting a foreign exchange student, I thought he was going to be speaking some foreign language, but this guy speaks great English!"

"Emmett!" Rose said, smacking Emmett.

I laughed, "It's fine, Rose" I said, "My parent's use to travel a lot so they speak a lot of languages. They taught me how to speak English while I was growing up, so I speak English pretty well."

Rose was still glaring at Emmett and then she looked back at me. "He's so lucky Bella's not here yet," she said, "She would've done worse than just hit him."

I laughed at the frightened look on Emmett's face. "I'm sorry," he said, "Just don't tell Bella. She might be my little sister, but that girl is scary!"

"You taught her all she knows," Jasper said.

Emmett smiled a proud smile. "Yeah," he said.

"Where is Bella anyway?" Alice asked.

"She was running late this morning and I had to get Rose and Jasper on my way so she's driving her car today," Emmett said.

"She better not be late to school again," Alice said, "It's the first day for crying out loud!" Then she turned to me, "Bella's always late for everything. She might be my best friend, but that girl can't be on time to save her life."

"Isn't that her car?" Rose asked.

I looked and saw a light blue truck pull into the parking lot. "Yup," Emmett said. Then he rolled him eyes, "Still can't believe she got a truck."

Alice laughed. "I can," she said.

Emmett looked at me. "For her 16 birthday our parents told her they'd get her any car she wanted. My sister wanted a blue truck," he said.

"Don't talk about my truck! It's amazing!" someone said. It was the most beautiful voice I've ever heard in my life. It sounded like wedding bells and god. I looked in the direction of the voice and saw a girl getting out of the blue truck and walking toward us. As soon as I saw her it was like the whole world froze. She was so beautiful. I don't think I've ever seen anyone like her.

She walked up and smiled at me. God that smile… "Edward," Alice said, "This is Bella. Bells this is Edward."

I smiled at her. "It's great to finally meet you, Bella," I said.

"You too," she said, "Alice has been talking about you since you got here."

"Good things I hope," I said.

She smiled. "Of course," she said.

Then the bell rang. "Bella!" Alice exclaimed, "I need to see your schedule."

"Oh," Bella said. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out her schedule. Alice read through it and frowned. "We only have 2 classes together. Art and math."

"Because the girl is a genius," Emmett said, "She has lunch with all of us and math class with Jasper. The rest of her classes are honors!"

Bella stuck her tongue out at her brother and turned to me. "Can I see your schedule?" she asked.

I nodded and gave her my schedule. "Wow," Bella said, "I have almost the same schedule as you."

"Really?" I asked, trying to contain my excitement.

"Yeah," she said, "The only class we don't have together is art and we don't have the same foreign language."

"That's awesome!" Alice said, "You can show Edward around school!"

Bella smiled. "Sure," she said, "Come on, let's get to first period."

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

As Edward and I walked to class I was actually freaking out a little. I've never actually been nervous around a guy before. Almost like I was afraid of saying the wrong thing.

"So," I said, breaking our silence, "Alice never told me where you're from."

"Italy," he said.

"Really?" I said, "I've always wanted to learn Italian!"

He smiled at me. _Got that smile… _"I'll make you a deal," he said.

I smiled. "Sure," I said.

"You teach me some American things and I'll teach you Italian."

"Sounds fair."

"I think so too."

I laughed. "So why don't you have a strong accent or anything?" I asked.

"I've traveled around a lot so I don't really have an accent," he said, "But I do have a small accent, it's just not noticeable."

I nodded and we walked into English. I found and empty seat and Edward went to talk to the teacher about the special accommodations he gets.

"Guys," Mr. Johnston said to us, "This is Edward; he's a foreign exchange student, so I want all of you to help him this year. Edward, why don't you find someone to sit with for the year that can help you out if there is anything you don't get?"

"Hi, Edward," Tanya said, "Why don't you see with me? I'll help you out?" I rolled my eyes. Tanya is such a whore. She goes after all the guys. Leave it to her to go after Edward… Can't say I blame her though, he is really hot.

Edward smiled at Tanya. "No thank you," he said, "I'm going to sit with Bella."

Then Edward walked back and sat next to me. I smiled at him and he winked. Edward moved his desk closer to mine so we could work together.

"So, what did everyone do over the summer?" Mr. Johnston asked.

A couple kids started telling stories, but I was barley paying attention. I was trying to focus on not dying because Edward was so close to me.

Then I looked at Edward's face and saw he looked really confused. "What's wrong?" I asked.

He looked at me. "I don't get anything they're saying," he said.

"Oh!" I said, "I forgot that you didn't know some of the things they say. Just tell me what you don't get and I'll try to explain it."

"What the heck is swag?" he asked.

I smiled a little. "Swag is like someone's style," I said.

"What does "slow your roll" mean?" he asked, "What roll? And why do you want to slow it down?" I started laughing to myself, trying not to draw any attention to us. "Stop laughing at me!" he said.

_Damn it._ "I'm not laughing at you, Edward," I said, "It's just cute that you don't know some of these things. I know that you don't understand the way we talk. I'm sorry I laughed."

He smiled. "You think I'm cute?" he asked.

I felt the blush rise on my face. "Slow your roll means calm down," I said, ignoring his question. He just smiled and looked back at the rest of the class.

…

When the bell rang I walked Edward to his 2nd period so he wouldn't get lost. I was kind of mad that this was one of the classes we don't have together, but it's only because I have French as my foreign language, he has Spanish.

"Here we are," I said when we got to his class.

He turned to me and smiled. Then he leaned down and kissed my head before saying, "Penso che tu sia carino."

Now I'm going to tell you something, if I thought Edward was the hottest thing ever, I was wrong. Edward speaking Italian... Now that's something else. That's like so hot you almost pass out due to a heat stroke! "I don't know what that means," I said softly.

He chuckled and leaned down to my ear. "I think you're cute too," he whispered. Then he turned nad went to class.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) So for all of you who actually speak Italian, I know that might not be an exact translation. I used Google Translate to figure it (because I sadly can't speak Italian no matter how much I want to) out and I know that Google Translate isn't always exact. I tried though! Lol. So please review!**

**KONY 2012!**


	4. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

After school we all went to me and Emmett's house to hang out. "Jasper!" Alice said, "Ride with me!"

Jasper smiled. "Of course, sweetheart," he said.

I went to climb in my car when I saw Edward walking over. "Can I ride with you?" he asked.

I was surprised at first and then I smiled. "Sure," I said. He smiled back and walked to the passenger's side door.

I climbed in and looked at him. "Didn't want to listen to Alice and Jasper the whole ride?" I asked.

"Actually," he said, "I didn't think it was fair that you were all by yourself." I smiled. I'm always by myself when we're all together, like the fifth wheel. No one ever seems to notice though, and I've never said anything because I don't want them to feel bad.

"So," Edward said, "You like trucks huh?"

I laughed. "I love trucks," I said, "Emmett hates it. He says I should've gotten something fast, but my truck can actually go pretty fast."

"Then why don't you make it go fast and show him that?" he asked.

"I'm scared," I confess.

He smiled and looked out his window, "Well it looks like he's trying to make you race him now," he said.

I laughed. "He always does," I said. Then my phone rang.

_I like big butts and I cannot lie,_

_Those other brothers can't deny!_

"Em," I said answering the phone, "Why did you change my ringtone?"

"It's my set ringtone now," he said, "But I don't get you, little sis. You'll talk on the phone while you're driving but you won't even drive over 40!"

"Why would you call me while I'm driving?" I asked.

"To see if you'd answer," he said. I rolled my eyes and hung up.

"I swear if my dad pulls me over I'm going to kill my brother," I said. Then I sped past Emmett's car and drove down our road. I looked in my mirror and saw that Emmett saw nowhere in sight.

I looked at Edward. "Do you have siblings?" I asked.

"No," he said.

"Lucky," I mumbled.

He laughed. "You and Emmett crack me up," he said.

I laughed too. "We have that effect on people," I said.

Then Emmett pulled up. "ISABELLA SWAN!" he yelled getting out of his car, "SINCE WHEN CAN YOU DRIVE THAT DAMN FAST!"

"I always could," I said, "I just didn't."

"He almost had a heart attack," Rose said.

I laughed, "It's okay, Emmy Bear," I said.

He glared at me, "I want to drive your truck now," he said.

"Tomorrow," I said.

"Deal," he said and then went inside.

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

It was Friday and Emmett and I were just pulling up to school in my truck. "I LOVE THIS TRUCK!" he said as he put the car in park.

"Of course you do," I said, "Now that you know it goes really fast."

"Duh," he said. I laughed and rolled my eyes at him.

We both got out of the car and walked over to our friends. Edward smiled at us as we walked up and I felt my heart just melt. I smiled back at him and walked over to give him a hug.

I haven't known Edward for very long but we've become really close in that little time. He's become my best friend. "So!" Alice said, "I decided that we're going to have a sleep over at our place tonight! We can all sleep in the game room! It'll be so much fun!" Alice and Edward have become EXTREMLY close. They're practically like brother and sister now.

"I'm in!" Emmett said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Alice loved having parties and her parents never minded because it was always just the 5, or six now with Edward, of us. They both thought of all of us as their own kids and absolutely loved when we came over.

We were all talking about how much fun tonight was going to be when I heard someone behind me. "Bella," they said, "Why haven't you been answering my calls, baby?"

I felt my body freeze up and Emmett grabbed me and pushed me behind him. I stumbled a little and Edward caught me. "What do you want, Jacob?" Emmett growled.

"My girl," Jacob hissed, "That a problem?"

"Yeah, it is," Jasper said, stepping forward, "Since she's not your girl."

"Yes she is, she'll always be mine," Jake said.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" I asked.

Jake glared at me, "Because I want what belongs be me," he said. I stepped backwards and closer to Edward's body. I felt his arms tighten around my waist.

"Get the hell out of here," Emmett said, shoving him away.

Jake looked at me, "I'll be back," he said.

Then he walked away. Emmett turned to me, "I got her," he said to Edward. It took Edward a minute to let me go, once he did Emmett hugged me, "You okay?" I just nodded.

When the bell rang Emmett was reluctant to leave me to go to his own class, but Edward promised him he would keep me safe.

Edward led me into the classroom and kept asking me about what had happened, but I wouldn't answer him. It wasn't that I didn't trust him; I just didn't really want to talk.

I didn't say anything really until we got to math. We were all working and I didn't understand any of it, so I asked Edward. "Edward, can you help me?" I asked.

"Oh thank god," he said.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What?" I asked.

"Sorry," he said, "You just haven't said much all day so I thought maybe you were mad at me…"

I smiled softly at him. "I could never be mad at you, Edward," I said, "You're my best friend." He smiled widely at me and leaned over to help me.

…

We were finally at the Cullen house and were just lying around the game room eating junk food and watching movies. Alice and Jasper were sitting on the floor, Rose and Emmett were sitting in the love seat, and Edward and I were sitting on the couch.

Emmett was stuffing his face, which was normal, but Edward doesn't know Emmett as well as we do so he found this to be hilarious and started laughing. "You're such a gavon," he said.

I looked at Edward. "What the hell does that mean?" I asked.

Edward laughed. "It's like calling someone a slob," he said, "It's not exactly correct Italian, it's slang."

I laughed and pulled my phone out. "How do you spell that?" I said.

"G-A-V-O-N," he said, "Why?"

"I making it Emmett's name in my phone," I laughed and everyone laughed with me.

…

I woke up at like 2:00 in the morning and saw that somehow during the night I had ended up cuddled up to Edward. I carefully unwrapped myself from his arms and went to get a drink. Then I went into the living room and watched some TV.

I was sitting by myself for a while when Edward came walking in. "Hey," I said with a smiled, "Hope I didn't wake you up."

He smiled back, "No," he said, "Why are you in here by yourself? You okay?"

I nodded, "Just thinking," I said.

He sat down next to me, "About what?" he asked.

"Jake…" I said.

He frowned. "Wanna talk about is?" he asked.

I was quiet for a minute. "I just hate how he does this to me," I finally said, "He just scares me when he comes around. I shouldn't be scared, I should stand up for myself, but I can't."

"What exactly did he do to you, Bella…" he asked.

I took a deep breath, "We dated last school year, and everything was going pretty good at first and then he got…. violent…"

Edward sucked in a sharp breath, "He hit you?" he asked.

I nodded. "It was both physical and emotional abuse," I said, "Emmett found out and, well he beat the shit out of him."

"He's lucky I don't do the same!" Edward said.

"Please don't," I said, "I don't want to make things any worse than they already are."

"I'm sorry," he said, "I just don't even want to imagine you hurt like that."

I smiled and kissed his cheek, "Thank you," I said.

He smiled, "For what?" he asked.

"For caring," I said.

He smiled, "I'll always care," he said, "Actually, I got you something, wait here."

"You didn't have to buy me anything," I said.

"I wanted to," he said as he ran up to his room. After a couple minutes he came back with a little box. He handed it to me. "Open it."

I opened the little box and saw a beautiful heart shaped necklace with a blue stone in the middle. "Edward," I said, "This is too much."

"Read it," he said.

At the top there was a little engraving. _Il mio migliore amico bello._

"What does it mean?" I asked.

"My beautiful best friend," he said.

I smiled at him, "I love it," I said, "Thank you."

We both sat there on the couch and talked as we watched TV until we both fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Add me on facebook to see a picture of Bella's new necklace! www (dot) facebook (dot) com (/) nykiddowrites**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

The next morning I was talking to Rose when Alice walked into the kitchen. She gave me a sly smile. "What?" I asked confused.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked.

I glared at her, knowing that she knew about me sleeping on the couch with Edward. "Actually, yes," I said, "Yes I did."

She smiled at me. "Why did you guys sleep in the other room anyway?" she asked.

"Wait!" Rose said, "Who slept in the living room?"

"Bella and Edward," Alice said without taking her attention off of me.

"What!" Rose said, "Tell me everything!"

"Oh my god," I said, putting my head down on the counter, "Nothing happened."

"Then why were you in the living room?" Alice asked.

I looked up at her, "I couldn't sleep so I went into the living room so I wouldn't wake up anyone," I said, "Edward came out and we started talking and then just kinda fell asleep."

"Aw!" Rose said, "He's so sweet! You guys are so- WAIT! What's on your neck!"

Alice turned to me from the cabinet she was digging through. "Where!"

"That shining thing!" Rose said.

Shit… "A necklace?" I said, "You know, jewelry?"

"Where did you get it?" Alice asked.

I tried to think of a lie for a minute until I finally sighed and gave in. "Edward," I said.

Alice screamed and ran over to get a closer look, "What does this mean!" she screeched, "The engraving, did he tell you what it meant?"

"It means 'my beautiful best friend'," I said.

"Aw," They both said.

"I going to hang out with the guys now," I said leaving the room. They both laughed as I walked into the game room.

**EPOV**

Bella walked out of the living room and threw herself on the couch next to her brother. Emmett stared at her for a second before sighing, "What did they do now?" he asked.

"Bitches…" was all Bella said.

Emmett's face broke into a small grin and he started laughing. "I don't even wanna know," he said.

Then Alice and Rose walked in. Well, Rose walked in, Alice kind of skipped with joy. "We were thinking-" Alice said.

"And this is where I leave," Bella said, standing up.

Alice glared at her, "Sit your sexy ass down," she said. Bella groaned and sat back down, I tried to contain my laughter. "As I was saying, we were thinking, and well there's a dance coming up at school, and Bella and Edward don't have dates, so why don't you just go together."

"You know, as friends," Rose said.

I thought about this for a second, and, honestly, I'd love to go on a date with Bella, as more than friends, but if this was all I was getting I'd take it. "I think that's a great idea," I said, "What do you think, Bella?"

Bella looked at me and smiled, "Yeah," she said, "Sounds fun." Yes it does, Bella. Yes it does.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

I can't believe Alice brought up Edward and I going to the dance together right in front of Edward. Well… I guess I can believe that… I'm just a little surprised it actually happened I guess. I did want to go to the dance with Edward, honestly I wanted us to be there as more than friends, but I'll have to take what I can get.

Alice, Rose, and I had gone out and got really nice dresses. Mine was a tight blue strapless dress that Alice clams Edward's going to just love. Alice got a short pink dress, and Rose got a flowy purple dress.

When we went down stairs the guys stared at us with wide eyes. Edward walked over to me and took my hand. "You look amazing…" he said.

I felt the blush start to cover my face. "Thank you." I said softly.

He smiled and kissed my cheek. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded and he led me to his car.

…..

Edward and I were having our first dance when I said. "Thank you for going with me."

He smiled, "There's no place I'd rather be," he said.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) It'll get better, I promise! Review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**EPOV**

Bella has been acting really weird since we went to the dance together. We barely talked anymore. Maybe the dance was too much for her… Why did Alice have to make her go… Was she mad at me? Did I do something wrong?

I was watching TV in the game room with Emmett and Jasper. The girl's had gone out to the mall. Then around 9:00 Bella came barging in with tears running down her face. Emmett was off the couch in seconds, running over to her. "Bells!" he said, "What happened?"

She didn't say anything, she just walked passed him and fall into my arms, sobbing uncontrollably. I was shocked at first and looked up at Emmett's shocked face. Then I composted myself and wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her close to me. "What happened, Bella?" I said softly in her ear.

"Jake," she said.

I looked up at Emmett and saw rage in his eyes. I looked back at Bella, "What did Jake do, baby girl?" I asked. Baby girl? Where the hell did that come from?

Bella was crying too hard to answer me, but thankfully Alice and Rose finally came in. "Jake fallowed us around all day," Rose said.

"We didn't even notice at first," Alice said, "But then he came up to us."

"He was screaming at Bella," Rose finished, "Telling her she was his and that she shouldn't have cheated on him by going to the dance with Edward. He told her that he was going to make her pay."

I was furious. How dare he talk to Bella like that! He didn't own her! "I'm tired of his bullshit!" Emmett said, "Jasper, Edward, come on. We need to go take care of something."

I went to move Bella from my lap and sit her next to me where Alice was waiting to comfort her, but Bella flipped out. "No!" she said, clinging to me, "Don't leave me!"

My heart broke, "Okay," I said softly as I pulled her closer to me, "I'm not going anywhere."

Emmett gave me a sympathetic look, "I probably would be better if you stayed with the girls just in case Jake try's something stupid."

I nodded and let Bella snuggle close to me. "I'm gunna take her to my room so she can lie down," I said, "If you need something just come get me." The girls nodded and I cared Bella to my bed.

**BPOV**

I woke up feeling very comfortable, very safe. I looked up and saw that I was sleeping on Edward's chest. I remembered crying in his lap, but I don't remember how I ended up here. "Edward?" I whispered.

His eyes snapped opened and he looked down at me. "Hey," he said with a smile.

"Hey," I said back, "Sorry I attacked you." I really didn't know why I went to Edward. I just saw Emmett standing there with his arms opened for me, but I didn't want him, I wanted Edward. I saw Edward sitting there and I just wanted to be in his arms, I never wanted him to let me go.

He brushed my hair back, "Its fine, Bella," he said, "I'm always here, you know that."

I sighed and sat up, "I just hate Jake," I said, "Hell, I hate men, they're all the same."

I felt Edward sit up beside me, I looked at him and he looked hurt. "Bella," he said, "A lot of men are pigs, or assholes, but they're not all like that. I mean, when Jake pissed you off the first time, I was there for you. When Tanya and Jessica mess with you, I have your back. When you fight with Emmett over the littlest things, I'm always here. I just laid in this bed with you in my arms all night because you wanted me to be here and I did it. I don't do those things to impress you, Bella, or because I want you to thank me, I do them because I care. A lot of men are like assholes, Bella, but not all of them are."

I stared at Edward in shock. I knew Edward was always there for me, I guess I just never realized how much until now. He probably thought I was taking advantage of him, but I wasn't. Maybe I ran to him not for comfort, but because I had feelings for him. Was it possible I loved Edward? "Edward…" I said, "I think I love you."

His face beamed. "Bella," he said, "Ti ho sempre amato." _I've always loved you. _Then he kissed me.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	9. Chapter 8

_**Previously**_

_I stared at Edward in shock. I knew Edward was always there for me, I guess I just never realized how much until now. He probably thought I was taking advantage of him, but I wasn't. Maybe I ran to him not for comfort, but because I had feelings for him. Was it possible I loved Edward? "Edward…" I said, "I think I love you." _

_His face beamed. "Bella," he said, "Ti ho sempre amato." I've always loved you. Then he kissed me._

**BPOV**

Edward and I had been…official, for lack of a better word, for about a month now. He was everything I could ever want, when I was with him I couldn't help but smile. He's… Well he's perfect. Of course I've learned that when something is perfect in my life it will soon come to a crashing halt.

We were all at the Cullen house after school on Saturday. I was lying in Edward's arm, you know, where I usually am. Alice and Jasper were sitting on the couch across from us and Rose and Emmett were…having some fun upstairs. I was starting to drift off to sleep when Edward's fun started ringing. "Sorry, love," he said as he helped me sit up so he could get to his pocket.

He put the phone to his ear, "Hello?" he said. "Yes, this is Edward." Then he jumped up! "What! Why!" Then he looked down at me, there was a look in his eyes and, I don't know how, but I knew Edward was being sent home. Back home to Italy…

**Review!**


End file.
